Indulgence
by FayValentine123
Summary: Human. That's what I am. A flawed species that were going extinct as we speak. I knew the world was going to end, but not this soon. Not like this. Bodies littered the ground and the skies were dark from the debris and ash falling from above. I couldn't believe this was the end, and I was chosen to survive this hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Indulgence**

Human. That's what I am. It was a flawed species that were going extinct as we speak. I knew the world was going to end, but not this soon. Not like this. Bodies littered the ground and the skies were dark from the debris and ash falling from above. I couldn't believe this was the end, and I was chosen to survive this hell.

Looking away from the carriage window I began to cry knowing all my friends and family were killed by the missile. The carriage came to a quick stop jerking me slightly. The door opened and one of the men in the black grabbed my arm, pulling me from the carriage. The first thing I see coming out is a large maze-like building in the middle of an open field. Surrounding it were black gates and what seemed to be security systems.

"Where in the living hell am I?" I whispered while walking towards the oddly shaped building.

Once we got inside of the black walls of the building they used a key card to open a door. I stumbled as I was pushed through and was greeted by plague doctors. There was this ominous energy around them that made them more frightening than they really were. I felt the space we were in going down, so I assumed we were in an elevator. The elevator then stopped and its door opened to an oval-shaped room. I was the first one to take a step out. I suddenly was sprayed from the ceiling with what seemed to be some type of gas. I squealed, putting my hand over my heart trying to calm down. I took off the radiation suit, and another door was opened showing a spiral staircase. I walked down to see a woman dressed in black Victorian clothing.

"My name is Wilhemina Venable. Welcome to Outpost 3."

Looking at the woman I automatically knew she was the authority here. The way she dressed and carried herself screamed power. Her very presence radiated dominance. I tried to be as proper as possible treating her with respect. I could see her smirk and I already knew I wasn't going to like her. She showed me all of the rooms of the outpost and gave me the rundown of the rules whilst I lived here. The rules had been reasonable until she told me no sexual activity was allowed. I don't plan on doing such a thing in a time like this, but what about couples that could be here, if there were any. I opened a door to a nice sized bedroom with candles already lit.

"Get dressed and meet everyone else in the music room. Dinner will be served soon," she said, leaving me to get ready.

I let out an exasperated sigh, emotionally and physically tired of everything that has happened today. Walking to the wooden closet there were purple Victorian dresses. My jaw dropped at how beautiful and elegantly made the dresses were. I had never worn anything that looked this expensive in my entire life. Once I had the dress on I admired it for a moment. There was also a piece of jewelry set on a small coffee table to go with the dress, but I decided to keep my necklace for it held more value to me. I don't remember how I obtained it, but I knew it was special. It was a black onyx heart covered in silver leaf designs. Making my way to the door, I open it with eagerness to meet the other survivors. Hopefully, they aren't so bad.

I managed to find my way to the music room and was greeted by a group of Purples and a few Gray's that guarded the entrance to the hallway leading to the music room. I continued walking slowly into the music room not sure what to expect from the group. One of the women in purple noticed me and told everyone to be quiet. All of their eyes were on me now. I took a few steps back not liking all the attention I was being given. An older African American woman came up to me and put her hand on my back.

"We have some more new blood! Welcome to the group. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Chenoa."

"Nice to meet you, Chenoa. I'm Dinah Stevens." I nodded, shaking her hand. I looked to the others in the room, listening while they all introduced themselves.

Ms. Venable rang the bell and we all met in the dining room. I sat in between Dinah and Evie. I didn't like Evie much, the energy around her was very negative. I was more comfortable being next to Dinah. I could tell she was a very nice person. After a few minutes of waiting, we were given our meals. I looked down to see that it was a nutrition cube. I took my fork and started to eat. On the other hand, Coco had some complaints about eating the same thing for the past few weeks and she was instantly silenced by Ms. Venable's hand. I looked the other way not wanting to see the painful expression on Coco's face. Dinah put her hand on my shoulder to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

Ms. Venable then returns to the spot she was in with Ms. Mead by her side. She then started reading off of a small paper.

"There are no more governments. Only rotting mounds of corpses, too many to bury. Starving people kill for a piece of bread. Three outposts have been overrun. We are the last vestiges of civilized life on the planet." she said, setting the paper down. I inhaled slowly not expecting to learn this much information in one day.

"There's a problem. We've detected a spike in the background radiation, centered in this room." That's when everyone started to blame one another.

"It's Chenoa!" Coco yelled. "She's the one who just came from the outside."

I frowned saying, "No it wasn't me! I swear"

"Silence! Put your hands on the table. Don't move."

We did as we were told. Placing our hands on the table not moving an inch. Ms. Mead made her way to my side of the table and started to scan everyone. She came to me and waved the wand over my body. The machine hadn't spiked at all.

"Clean." She said moving to the next person.

I let out a puff of air. Thank the heavens, I was safe. When Mead passed over Gallant and Stu they weren't so lucky. They both panicked and demanded to be let go. We all yelled for the guards to bring them back, but our demands fell on deaf ears. After they took Stu and Gallant away, they told us to go back to our rooms. I found my room after a little searching and opened my door. I walked in exhausted from today's events. It was going to be a very long time before I got used to this place. I changed into some pajamas found in my closet and got into bed. It was comfortable, but not as cozy as my old bed back home. As time passed my eyes started to get heavy and sooner than later I was fast asleep.

The next day everyone went about their normal routines, except for Andre. He had still been mourning his lover. I did my best to comfort Andre, but he just wanted to be left alone. There wasn't really much to do, but listen to the same song over again or read a book. So I grabbed a book that was familiar to me and started reading. I must have been reading for hours because the next thing I know Ms. Venable is ringing the dinner bell. I memorized the page number I was on and set my book down on the coffee table, swiftly moving from the couch to the dinner table.

"This is a difficult time for everyone. As a small consolation, we have a special treat."

Ms. Mead rolled out a cart with a steaming pot. Everyone looked at each other in awe. Despite everything that has happened I didn't feel too good about the food that was being presented to us. Where could they have gotten the meat from? Weren't we short on supplies? These questions lingered in my head unanswered. Before I came to the outpost I was a vegetarian, but now I guess I'm going to have to eat meat to survive. Raising my hand to grab my spoon I am stopped by Andre's sudden outburst.

"Oh, the stew is Stu!"

Everyone jumped from their seats and moved away from the table. Those who ate the stew regurgitated the meal. I back away from the table, losing my appetite immediately. I was petrified at the thought of eating a human. I covered my mouth, trying to keep whatever was in my stomach from coming out.

"For heaven's sake," Ms. Venable said," there are lines that can never be crossed. Not eating people is of the first rank."

To some extent, I believed her, but I didn't want to take any chances. We all hurried back to the music room trying to calm each other down, but Evie stayed and ate the stew. I stood in a corner quietly, still trying process the whole ordeal. Andre was on an emotional rampage calling all of us cannibals. But it couldn't have been Stu, because he was contaminated, right? They wouldn't feed us contaminated meat.

"Everyone shut up!"

We all looked at Emily wondering why we had to be quiet. That was until I looked at the music box and it finally registered in my mind.

I moved towards the music box saying, "The music it stopped playing."

The music box then plays a new song. Gallant got up from his seat and start to sing the words of the song. He shouts, "Hold on - Through the night - Through the night. We have a chance. Don't you get it?! It's a message! Aah! Let's keep on looking for the light. The Cooperative is trying to tell us something! They're saying, 'Hang on'"

A wide smile spread across my face and I was grabbed by Mallory and we twirled around full of hope and happiness. We would be saved.

Though days became weeks and weeks turned into months. I was tired of hearing the same song over and over again. I have memorized the song in every way possible. I've even read at least one-third of all the books on the shelves, and I am still bored out of my mind.

Ms. Venable comes into the music room to announce that dinner was ready. All of us moved from our spots to the dining room to take our seats. I didn't really care what we ate at this point as long I was putting food in my stomach. I lost a lot of weight being here and I can feel myself losing more by the minute.

"I have an announcement. This will be our last breakfast." Ms. Venable paused." We're cutting back to one meal a day,"

I looked at her as if she was insane. One meal a day? How would we survive on half a cube? I looked down at my plate knowing that we would soon die if we didn't have the proper nutrients we needed to survive. Everyone then started arguing about slowly dying and that they should take their chances outside. All of this arguing has become a normal thing and I just can't take much more of it. Getting out of my seat I dashed passed to my room.

Once I made it to my room, I sat on my bed enjoying the silence. I closed my eyes to try and meditate. I've started to do this more often to help center myself. Just beginning to relax I was disrupted by alarms blaring loudly. That's when I felt it. A dark presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Indulgence**

The alarms had stopped, but the screams of a young girl followed right after. I jolted from my bed to the door. The screams came from Emily's room. Since I was closer to her I ran to her door and opened it and was greeted by jet black snakes. My eyes widened at the sight before me. I could hear everyone's footsteps approach.

"What the hell is going on?! I thought everything was dead." Coco said, cowering behind Gallant.

"They must have gone underground after the blast" I say.

Ms. Mead pushed through everyone to get into the room. She went to pick up one of the snake with her hands. I was concerned for the older woman, but I kept my mouth shut. Knowing she could take care of herself.

"Looks like we got some fresh protein!" Ms. Mead said smiling lightly. I was disgusted by the thought of eating snakes. Coco seemed to agree with me. I stepped forward closer to Ms. Mead.

"Wouldn't they be contaminated?" I ask, looking into the snake's eyes, feeling bad for them since they would soon be made into stew.

"We'll scan 'em if they are." Ms. Mead said, taking the creatures out of the room to be cooked.

After the incident in Emily's room dinner was soon after. All of us were in our seats some looking more hungrier than others. I wasn't looking forward to eating these snakes. It just didn't feel right eating the animal when it was also trying to survive like we were. The trays were placed in front of us covered by tops. I looked down at the dish in front of me. I have to eat this or I'll die of starvation, and I don't feel like dying anytime soon.

"So, who's in your office?" asked Emily, looking at Ms. Venable.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Alarms went off before. So someone came inside."

Timothy then asks, "Who else is here?"

"All questions will be answered in due course. Eat," she responded, closing the conversation.

I grab the cover over the dish and pick it up, only to drop it on the table. In a flash, I was out of my seat and backing away from the dinner table. There were snakes coming out of our bowls. Something always had to happen during dinnertime. Out of pure instinct I run away. Abandoning everyone in the dining room, running to my room for some sort of comfort. It felt like the only safe place I had. I laid in my bed trying to calm my self. Everything was going to be okay. I know it will be.

The door to my room is opened and I sit up to see it was Ms. Mead. I get up from my bed taking a few steps towards her.

"Ms. Mead. I'm sorry for leaving like that. Everything was just so overwhelming. Please forgive me," I say, putting my head down. Her hand reached out to touch my shoulder, patting me lightly.

"Come on. We have a guest here who would like to talk to all of us," she said, leaving the room.

I followed behind her feeling more comfortable. I was led back to the music room to see everyone sitting down quietly not saying a word. There was nowhere to really sit down so I sat on the arm of the couch next to Dinah. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Each step got louder as the person got closer. I turn my head to look at the hallway where the Gray's were standing. There stood a tall handsome man with strawberry-blonde hair and eyes that were as blue as the sky. His attractiveness was almost angelic.

He moved across the room, making his way to Ms. Venable. He looked at her, waiting for her to move. She looked away and moved next to Ms. Mead. His eyes scanned over the group, observing us. However, his eyes lingered on me for quite a while before looking forward.

"My name is Langdon, and I represent The Cooperative. I won't sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on Earth. The three other compounds In Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia, and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed. We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated," Mr. Langdon said, in a calm, unwavering tone.

I looked at him in complete shock. This can't really be happening, we couldn't be the only ones alive. A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"What about the people inside of the outpost?"

"Massacred. The same fate that will befall almost all of you"

"Almost all?" I ask, looking the man in the eyes.

His eyes peered into mine, looking deep into my soul. Though instead of making me uncomfortable, I felt the exact opposite. He broke eye contact with me continuing his speech. I was suddenly filled with anger and annoyance. He may be handsome and have a nice posture, but he sure is full of himself. I folded my arms, putting my resting bitch face on. He proceeded to answer the others questions, but before he could continue I cut him off just to mess with him.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked boldly.

He turned to face me with a small smirk, but I could feel he was getting annoyed. I had a moment of triumph, smiling to myself.

"However, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us. Yet, if you choose not to go or fail the Cooperative's questioning, then there is another option," he says, holding up a bottle of powder.

"One minute later, your asleep and you just never wake up."

After hearing this I felt my chances of surviving decrease. He was going to question us, and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to be easy. My goal is to survive this hell, but if I don't make it at least the others will have a chance at survival.

"I want to go first!" Gallant said.

"And you shall. I look forward to seeing all of you," he said, his eyes stopping on me. I was the one to break eye contact this time.

He left the music room, leaving all of us to our thoughts. All I wanted to do is go back to my room and sleep. This day has drained my energy completely. After saying my goodnights, I moved to the upper floor of the outpost to my room. Once I arrived at my destination, changing from my purple dress to my nightwear. I plopped on the bed, enjoying the soft feeling. Tomorrow would be a new day with new challenges.

That morning I got up from bed in a better mood than yesterday. Though my bed was telling me not to leave, I knew I had to move. In spite of my attempt to get out of bed, I fell right back to sleep.

"Wake Up! Wake Up!"

I awoke from my slumber by someone violently shaking me back and forth. I open my eyes to see Mallory.

"Mallory? What's wrong?" I sat up from my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"Mr. Langdon wants to interview you now. Hurry! I already have your stuff set out for you," she said, ushering me out of bed and helping me get ready.

Once Mallory helped me get done dressing, I bolted to the room Mr. Langdon was holding his interviews. I opened the door to the room only to see he wasn't in there. I peeked my head in the room further not finding him anywhere.

"You're late."

I yelped and turned around quickly. There was a smile stretched across his face.

"Didn't think there was a set time, Mr. Langdon," I reply, trying to calm my nerves. Mr. Langdon walked past me into the room, towards his desk.

"Sit down and please call me Michael when we're alone," he ordered.

I obeyed and sat in the seat in front of his desk. He stared at me for a few moments not saying a word. I thought there may have been something on my face or my hair looked untamed.

"Who gave you that necklace?"

I looked down at the black onyx heart-shaped crystal around my neck. I glanced back at him, thinking.

"I don't know. It just appeared out of nowhere one day around my neck. I've had it ever since then," I answer honestly.

He swiftly moved out of his seat and kneeled in front of me. I was a little taken back by the sudden change but stayed calm.

"What are your true desires, Chenoa?"

"To find the one I hold most dear," I respond, not able to control the words coming from my mouth. What I said shocked me the most, because I was confused myself about whom I was talking about. Michael's face inched closer and closer to my face until I could feel his breath.

"Who?"

I stared deep into Michael's eyes. They were the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They, however, were so familiar it scared me.

"He...those blue eyes. All I can remember are those eyes that look deep into my soul. Every time I think I get closer to remembering, he disappears. All I'm left with is an empty hole in my heart, that only he can fill, yet, he's probably dead,"

The tears were already falling down my cheeks. The reason why I was crying didn't make any sense to me. I probably looked pathetic in his eyes. His fingers wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Your heart is pure, not yet tainted by the chaos," he softly said. What did he mean by the chaos?

"What is the worst sin you have commited?"

"Umm. When I was four I stole a few pieces of candy from the store," I say, smiling a little bit at how silly it sounded. He stared at me, questioningly. I laugh a little, trying to lighten the mood.

The whole interview was unsettling and awkward. He continued asking me various questions about my life before the apocalypse. Though for a split second I thought I saw the longing in his eyes after my little breakdown, I chose to ignore it coming to a conclusion that he cared for no one but himself

"It was nice getting to know you, Ms. Cannari,"

"Call me Chenoa. You don't have to be so formal."

He nodded turning back to his work. Leaving the room I took a big breath. What an emotional rollercoaster. I wasn't going to let this ruin my day, I have better things to do than worry about him. Since dinner isn't until a few hours from now I must occupy myself. Meditation was something my mother taught me when I was a young girl. She said it helps us connect with the divine and to reflect on our lives. I smiled, remembering all of my mother's teachings and enjoying her company.

My mother raised me on her own after the death of my father. It was hard for an African American woman to raise a mixed child back then, but she did all she could for me. My mother would sing and read bedtime stories to me about heroes saving the day, stopping the evil and the good prevailing. Though she always told me that there must be a balance of both good and evil. She said that one day I would fight the greatest evil with a power given to me by the universe, that could overcome any obstacle. And I believed her. But now, I'm not so sure.

I sat on my bed, eyes closed trying to focus. I took deep breaths calming all of the muscles in my body. My mind trailed back to the interview with Michael, and then those blue eyes. I didn't understand whom I was talking about during the interview. I never was in a relationship, before all of this. To be honest, I can't remember much from the last few years, there were bits and pieces that I could recall.

I went into a deep trance, stirring up memories from childhood leading up to now, but then there was this wall in my mind. As if it were blocking something I wasn't supposed to see. I couldn't break it.

"Why is there a block here?"

"Go back, Chenoa."

A female's voice echoed through my head, causing me to leave my meditative state. I wasn't expecting that to happen. The female's voice sounded very familiar as well, but I couldn't put my finger on it. This was turning out to be the weirdest day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Indulgence**

The next few days were very quiet since everyone was busy doing their interviews with Michael. Most of them would come out of their interviews with bleak faces and tears. Others, like Coco, would look very satisfied with their interview. I, on the other hand, didn't know how to really feel about it. He looked deep inside of my soul and found something I didn't know was there. His touch calmed me down in a way that I have never felt before. And when we were in close proximity his breath smelt of vanilla and wild berries. Ever since my interview with him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He filled me every thought and it is starting to annoy me. It would get to a point to where I'm daydreaming about him during dinner.

In spite of my obsession, there was the death of Evie. I may have not been very close to the woman, but she still was a human being and should be honored. Gallant was emotionally exhausted by the look on his face every time I saw him. They told us she passed away in her sleep, but I just didn't think that was the case. Or I could be wrong and she did pass away in her sleep.

Walking around in the outpost I tried looking for something to do. Somehow I end up in front of Michael's room. I looked at the door, wondering what secrets lie on the other side.

"What are you doing?"

At that moment I had a mini heart attack. I inhaled some air making sure I was breathing. I turned to face Michael, my breathing uneven.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were inside…" I respond, not knowing what to say.

"And what reason would you want to see me, Chenoa?" he asks, his head tilting slightly.

"Well. Um, to see how you were doing, of course," I smile.

My heart skipped a beat when he chuckled. As he took a step forward, I took a step back.

"Now Chenoa. You know lying is a sin," he spoke, his voice low and unnerving.

He continued to walk forward until my back hit the door. My body was paralyzed. All I could do was take in his appearance. His long blonde hair framed his face perfectly. He seemed almost celestial like he wasn't from this world. He also must have been 6'0 feet at the most. Then there were those blue eyes again. Eyes that were bluer than the bluest sky on Earth.

Before a word could come out of my mouth, his lips smashed against mine. I eagerly kissed him back. Oh, how this felt so wrong, yet so right. His lips felt familiar against mine. Like we've done this before. Breaking the kiss, air filled my lungs. My breathing was ragged. I lifted my head up, to see his eyes staring at me.

"Michael— "

"Ms. Venable is calling an emergency meeting," he said, putting distance between us. "You should go."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Have a good day Mr. Langdon."

I left hurt and embarrassed. His expression was emotionless like the kiss meant nothing him. I don't know why this was affecting me so much, but it hit me hard. Making my way to the music room I saw everyone there sitting down on the couches having conversations. I sit next Dinah, giving her a smile.

Before long the sound of Ms. Venable's cane hit the floor. In an instant, our attention was on her. She was as intimidating as always, but I knew she had been stressed ever since Michael arrived.

"These past several months have been difficult for all of us. And perhaps, in my efforts to keep us safe, punitive measures have been taken too far. I believe now what we need is a moment of celebration, camaraderie. Which is why this weekend, as a gesture of goodwill, we will have a Halloween soiree," she spoke.

After Ms. Venable's little speech everyone started to talk about what he or she was going to wear for the soiree. This was a very exciting moment for everyone, we would finally have some fun around here. Although I don't have anything to wear for the soiree.

"Let me guess you have nothing to wear?"

Turning my head to look behind me was Gallant. I nod in response.

"Well darling this is why I'm here, come on," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the group to my room. Opening the door he pushes me inside.

"Let's check this closet of yours," he says, opening my closet.

"Oh? Well, lookie here, what is this? And you said you had nothing to wear," he asked, removing the dress from the closet. It was an exquisite white dress. The top had off the shoulder sleeves with elegant leaf designs.

"Aren't we supposed to wear purple? I can't wear it," I mention.

Gallant stared at me like I had lost my mind. I shift uncomfortably. The dress may not look good on me. It was too beautiful to be put on someone like me. Gallant must have noticed the way I looked at the dress and came over to me.

"Sweetheart, the world has ended. And this may be the only time you're able to finally relax and not worry. Don't worry about what Ms. Venable says, she can suck it because you are going to walk down those stairs looking better than everybody there," he declared, placing the dress on the bed.

"Now, get dressed and I'm going to do your hair,"

After he left to grab his hair kit I put on the dress. I walked over to the mirror and twirled around. The dress fit me perfectly. I heard the door open from behind me.

"Gallant! The dress is wonderful and— "

"Beautiful"

That voice didn't belong to Gallant. I slowly turn my body in the direction of the door. There stood Michael, leaning on the door frame.

"I'm glad you like the gift. I knew it would look beautiful on you."

"You got this for me?"

"Yes, I wanted you to look better than everyone else."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I see potential in you, and just for that reason I'm going to save your life,"

"What?"

"Don't eat the apple," he says, moving from his place near the door. I stare at him in complete confusion.

" Wait, were having apples? Why can't I eat an apple?"

"Find me in my room once it's all over, then I shall tell you."

He left the room without another word. I was starting to hate when he left me hanging. But now I was worried about his warning. Was there something wrong with the apples? Gallant came a few minutes after Michael left with his hair products.

"Oh my God! You look like a Queen."

I giggle a little, sitting down in a chair as he styled my hair. Once he was done, he told me to open my eyes since they were closed. Opening them my eyes widen in delight, he parted my hair in two ponytails, tying them with white ribbons he happened to have in his kit.

"My God, Gallant you're a miracle worker!"

"Oh, I know. I know," he says, admiring his work.

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it. Now I must go to Coco before she throws a fit."

I wave goodbye, wishing him luck with Coco. Knowing her she was going to be extra and try to outdo everyone else. I couldn't wait to celebrate with everyone on Halloween. Still, there was Michael. He warned me not to eat the apples. I hadn't seen or tasted an apple in ages, but I should do what he says because there could be something wrong.

Mallory came to get me before the soiree began. There were already some of the group in the music room. Every person in the room had their eyes on me now. They all commented on my dress and hair, saying not even Coco could top me. To be honest, I was flattered by their comments, it's not every day you get a compliment during the apocalypse.

Ms. Mead came down with a barrel full of water and apples floating inside. They wanted us to bob for apples. Never in my entire life have I bobbed for apples, I always thought it was a silly game. But in moments like this, I should appreciate it. One by one we all bobbed for apples, all having fun. Though all I can think about is Michael's warning and deciding if I should tell everyone.

"Tonight is All Hallows' Eve, which marks the beginning of the dark half of the year, when the boundary between this world and the Other thins, and lost souls pierce the firmament, desperate to find their way home. It is a night to remember the dead, and there have been far too many to mourn. But also to celebrate that we have yet to join them. We delight in the small things that were once taken for granted. To eat. To drink. Music and dance. Everyone and I mean everyone, should savor this night as if it were their last," Ms. Venable said, smiling.

Emphasis she put on everyone seemed very suspicious, that's when I decided to follow Michael's advice and not eat the fruit once it was time to. After all the apples were gone from the barrel we all waited for Ms. Venable to give the signal to eat them. I wouldn't eat mine, I'll just fake it and if something happens I'll run to Michael's room.

"We give thanks to The Cooperative for this blessed fruit and the bounties they have bestowed upon us. Shelter from the nuclear storm and the savagery that threatens our borders. Our humanity. It is time to enjoy our good fortune. You have your treat," she said.

After that was said everybody hungrily ate their apples. I faked eating mine, while I moved closer to the exit. Then all of my friends began coughing and gasping for air. The apples were poisoned. That's what Michael meant by don't eat the apples. I couldn't leave by just walking out, I had to act like I was dying. And I did just that. The apple fell from my hand, rolling across the room. I looked to see Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead watching everyone suffer. I took this chance to escape. I crawled away and once I was out of sight made a run for it. The heels on my feet weren't helping and so I threw them off my feet and ran to Michael's room.

I had reached Michael's door, wiping the tears from eyes. Just when I was about to knock the door swung open. Michael stood in the doorway a smile stretched across his face. I ran into his arms, needing to feel safe.

"They're all dead," I say, sobbing.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, he raises my chin up, saying, "What's important is that you're safe. And nobody will hurt you,"

I nodded, he sounded so sincere and protective. Then I heard the door open from behind us. I grip Michael tighter not wanting to let go of him, knowing full well who stood at the door. Michael pulled me off of him and moved me behind him.

"Ms. Cannari it seems you slipped past us as your friends were dying. But no matter you will join them soon, along with Mr. Langdon," I whimper, not liking where this was going. Michael burst into a fit of giggles, making me jump slightly.

"I don't see what's funny Mr. Langdon?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to let you have your moment, but I just couldn't hold it in."

"You think this is funny?"

"I think I'm impressed, Ms. Venable. I wasn't sure you had it in you. You've passed the test. You're perfect for The Sanctuary."

I stared at Michael like he was insane. She was perfect for the Sanctuary? They must totally have their priorities messed up because she is far from a good person. Though something was telling me he wasn't looking for good people.

Ms. Venable seemed like she didn't care, and told Ms. Mead to shoot both of us. I closed my eyes waiting for my end to come.

"I wouldn't do that," Michael says.

Then the gun went off. Thinking Michael got shot I open my eyes to see he was still standing. I looked over his shoulder to see Ms. Venable on the ground bleeding out.

"I don't know why I did that. I was always loyal to her."

"It's all right. You were only obeying commands. My commands. Did you enjoy executing the poison apple plan as much as I enjoyed coming up with it?"

I froze in place. The people laying on the floor dead in the music room was his doing. This couldn't be happening. Now I didn't feel so safe anymore. I don't know whom to trust. Michael started talking to Ms. Mead about what she really was to him and the Cooperative. I inched closer to the door until I was a good distance away from them, I darted out of the room. I avoided all costs going to the music room, the only place I could go to was my room. Though Michael may find me there, and so that wasn't an option.

I made my way to the lower floor where the fireplace was. Though waiting there were a group of women in black. Next to them were Coco, Mallory, and Dinah. At this very moment, I thought I was losing my mind. An older blonde woman stepped forward, holding out her hand.

"Hello, Chenoa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Indulgence**

Looking at the woman before me I knew she had to be someone I knew, or I wouldn't have taken her hand. I was surprised to see other people here in the outpost, and that some of the group was still alive. I hugged Mallory and Coco amazed and overjoyed that they were alive, but Dinah didn't seem too happy. Negative energy was radiating off of her. I had not sensed anything like that before on her.

"I'm so glad you're all alive! How did you come back?"

"Cordelia brought us back," Mallory said, grinning.

The older blonde woman walked up to me with a gentle smile across her face. She must be Cordelia, I could feel the energy around her, there wasn't anything negative about her.

"How did you bring them back from the dead?"

"I'm a witch, Chenoa. We're all witches, including you."

"What? No, I don't have powers. I'm nowhere near that cool."

"Chenoa, you are much more special than you 'thinking. I know this because I took you in." Cordelia said, staring at me. I didn't know what to make of this.

"But I don't remember any of you."

"I cast an Identity spell to block your memories and create new ones, and I need to break the spell so that you'll remember everything,"

Mallory touches my shoulder, reassuring me that it was safe. Cordelia placed her hands on my head, whispering words in a language that sounded like Latin. My eyes close waiting for something to happen. Cordelia said one last word and I felt something snap in my mind. Like a dam had been destroyed and water was pouring out. Cordelia released her hands from my head, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Well, it's about time. You missed me, Chenoa?"

Facing the young blonde girl, I smirked. I remembered everything. Why I was here and what was going.

"You think I would forget you, Madison?" I say, giving her a tight hug.

"Welcome back, Chenoa, darling." Myrtle greets. My friends and mentors were here. I wasn't alone anymore.

"Now we have to defeat Michael and save the world," said Mallory.

"How can any of you defeat me, when I've already won? Perhaps you haven't noticed the state of the world."

The whole group turned their heads to see Michael standing on the stairs with Ms. Mead by his side. Since the block on my memories was no longer there, I finally knew whom those blue eyes belonged to.

"Michael."

"Chenoa," he replied.

"I remember everything," I say, touching the necklace around my neck. Cordelia stepped forward, pushing me back slightly. I needed to get through to him or all of our efforts would be for nothing.

"We will stop you, with everything we have."

"When I'm done, you'll all wish you were still dead. I'll rule over the rest of humanity with my Queen by my side," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Your Queen? Who would want to be with you," Myrtle says.

"Why don't you ask her," he looked at me, making everyone else stare at me. The feeling of everybody's eyes on my back was overwhelming. So I told them.

"I'm his fiance." Gasps were heard from behind me. Cordelia, however, didn't look back at me. She must have known from the beginning. Back then when she told me Michael was the Antichrist I didn't want to believe her. The man I fell in love with could not have been destined to bring such terror upon the world. Yet, after seeing all of the horrors he committed I eventually agreed to join them in their plan to stop him. But now, I don't think I can, just looking at him makes me want to be in his arms.

"Come to me, my love, join me in the new world I'm creating. Rule by my side," he said, stretching his arm out to me. My heart was beating so fast everyone in the room probably could hear it. The choice handed to me was one that would decide the fate of this world. Will I let my desires get the best of me or will I do what's right for the world? Taking a deep breath, I knew what I had to do in order to save everyone.

"Yes, Michael."

— _**A Few Years Ago—**_

"Chenoa! Take the trash out for me, please!"

"All right!" I say, rushing down the stairs to the kitchen.

Grabbing the black trash bag and heading outside to the front of the house. The sun was shining bright and billows of clouds littered the sky. It was truly a sight to enjoy. Though the heat was nothing to joke about. I had only been outside for a few seconds and I started to sweat a little.

There weren't many people outside in the neighborhood these days. All the kids stayed inside and played video games and watched TV. I shrugged, kids these days have things I didn't have as a child. Dumping the trash in the trash bin, I dust off my hands and was about to head back inside. I hear honking coming from behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Ms. Mead. I grin widely, happy to see the older woman. Ever since we moved here Ms. Mead was always nice to us, I considered her a grandmother figure.

Jogging over to her, I give her a hand out of the car. She chuckles, giving me her hand. I pull her out of the car making sure didn't hurt herself while coming out of the black vehicle.

"Hey, Ms. Mead! How have you been?"

"Oh, Chenoa. I've been great. What about yourself?"

"I've been well. Do you need help carrying anything in?"

"Oh yes! Thank you. I would call Michael, but he's probably watching TV," she said, laughing slightly.

I nod, going to the back of her car and start grabbing stuff. I liked to carry everything at once so my arms had at least five bags on each arm. I followed the older woman inside her home. Placing the bags on the counter top, I sigh in relief.

"Thank you very much,"

"No problem Ms. Mead."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Today is no meat Monday for us," she asks while unpacking the groceries.

"That sounds delightful. I would love to join you and Michael. Where is he anyway?"

Michael came to the neighborhood about a few months ago. I believe she said he was a cousin of hers that would be living with her. We're pretty good friends, even though he was awfully shy and had somewhat of a child-like behavior.

"I'm right here."

Michael makes his way to the kitchen, giving Mead a tight hug. Although they were cousins, could pass as mother and son. After they greeted each other Michael looked over at me. I say a simple hello and wave. His blue eyes stared intently at me. It was impossible not to get lost in them.

"Hello, Phoebe. I'm glad you'll be joining us for dinner tonight," he says. His voice notably gentle and quiet.

"Yea, me too. I hope we can get to know each other better," I reply, cracking a smile. I switch my attention from Michael to Ms. Mead. She was eyeing both of us with a smile.

"Well, my mom is probably wondering where I am at the moment. I'll see you later tonight!" I slowly jog to the door, leaving the house. Once I was back at home my mom was waiting for me in the kitchen with two bowls of cereal.

"Thanks, mom."

"I'm guessing Ms. Mead asked you over for dinner?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Because I'm psychic," she said, waving her hands around.

"Yea. I'm starting to believe that, too."

"Don't you have work in 15 minutes?"

My eyes widen in surprise. I shove as much cereal down my throat as possible and grab my work shoes. I put them on and start looking for my keys.

"Where are they?" I whisper, annoyed already.

"You looking for these?" I hear the jingle of my key chains.

"Thanks, mom. What would I do without you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably always be late to work." I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Cya later, mom"

"See you later, dear" I close the front door, locking it and jumping into my car.

When I stepped through the doors of my workplace I immediately felt the negative and positive energies of the people working. I worked for a gaming company as a game programmer. Though I struggled because most of the people I work with had more negative than positive energy. It was almost suffocating sometimes. I'm able to sense other people's energies and emotions. One day I just happened to be able to feel these things and I never told my mom this because I didn't know how she would react if I told her.

Taking my seat in front of my designated computer I began to work through some complex coding. Time seemed to fly by expeditiously while I worked on my coding I hadn't noticed that my shift was over. Shutting down my computer I grab my belongings and head back to my car.

Already 5 minutes late for dinner with Ms. Mead and Michael. I got home as quickly as possible and changed into some casual wear. Rushing over to Ms. Mead's house I push the doorbell waiting for someone to answer the door. I hear the doorknob twist and the door opens. I'm greeted by Michael. He smiles brightly at me like a little kid who just got his favorite toy. He was adorable.

"Come in." I walk into the house with a shy smile stretched across my face. Then I feel his hands touch my arms. I take in a sharp breath not expecting the touch.

"Let me take your coat," I did what he said and gave him my coat. I waited for him to put my coat on the rack so he could lead me to the dinner table. Ms. Mead was shuffling around grabbing dinner plates and placing them on the table.

"Wow, that is a lot of food!" I cheer, looking at the delicious food.

"Oh, Chenoa! You're here. Come and sit down. The rolls are almost done," she said, checking her oven. I sit down next to Michael who was seated before me. This was my first dinner with Michael here. I've had other dinners with Ms. Mead, but ever since Michael arrived I just was too shy. Michael was a truly handsome man with beautiful facial features. Any girl would want to be with him. Unlike me who preferred computers over men, but that doesn't mean I don't get lonely sometimes.

Nonetheless, this was the first time I acted like an introvert around people. I'm a very extroverted person who wasn't afraid to strike up a conversation with those around me. Before I even glanced at Michael he was already staring at me. I could feel my face heat up. Why was he staring at me like that? My heartbeat sped up a little and the butterflies bounced off the walls of my insides. Not wanting to be awkward I decided to kick off a conversation with Michael.

"So Michael do you have any hobbies?"

"I read most of the time. Other than that no."

"Do you have any other friends?"

"No"

Instantly I felt bad for asking. Now that I think about it he never really left the house unless it was with Ms. Mead by his side. Placing my hand over his I rub my thumb over his skin. It was surprisingly soft and warm.

"Well, you have me! We can hang out whenever you want, okay?" I give him my signature smile. A childish smile appeared on his face, showing how happy he was. As I retract my hand he grabs making goosebumps appear on my skin.

"Thank you, your so kind," he spoke, caressing my hand.

I didn't want to move my hand what so ever. His skin against mine sent chills up my spine. There was this magnetic force that was pulling me closer to him. Before I could get any closer Ms. Mead set the plate of dinner rolls down in the middle of the table. My hand quickly disappears under the table. Phew.

"All right now that the food is ready. Let's say grace and dig in!"

They said there satanic grace, while I secretly said mine. I wasn't at all disturbed by their religion. Everyone could believe what he or she wanted. It wasn't up to me to decide what they could or couldn't worship. After grace, we all dug into the food. Let me tell you, Ms. Mead could throw down in the kitchen. Me being the idiot I am skipped lunch so I probably ate more than everyone else at the table.

"Oof! I'm stuffed. I hope the food was good."

"It was better than good. It was magnificent."

"Thank Satan! Now I'm going to clean this up why don't you both go have fun."

What she said was sort of puzzling, so I just let it be. Turning to look at Michael I see he had his hand out waiting for me to take it. Grabbing it without even thinking he leads us to the front door. He took my coat off the rack and handed it to me.

"Let's go."

That was all he said as we walked out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Indulgence**

We left the house and started walking in the direction of the neighborhood park that was only a few blocks away. It was cool outside, but to me, it was much colder than it seemed. My breath visible due to the cold weather and my occasional shiver altered Michael's attention, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest. To be honest I was freaking out on the inside. I felt like a little girl who just got her crush to hug her.

"You get cold very easily?"

"Yea, me and the cold have a love and hate relationship."

We were now entering the park which happened to be surrounded by woods. It was really sketchy and dark, anything could happen here. The news loves to scare the living crap out of people with incidents of recent kidnappings and killings that happen at night.

"You sure it's safe to be out here so late at night? I wouldn't want us to get jumped by anybody," I let a small laugh slip from my lips.

"Don't worry. If anything harms you, I'll kill them," he said, looking me in the eyes. "Do you feel safe with me?"

His eyes put me in an instant trance, making me feel comfortable and safe. These feelings that were swirling inside of me had resurfaced. I developed a crush when I first met him, but I started to see him less and I thought that small crush would go away. But the feelings never went away they were just lying dormant inside of me.

"Of course, but I'm pretty sure I can protect myself. I'm not really afraid of anything," I say, pridefully.

Michael then stopped gripping my waist tighter. I stop as well, looking at him confused. He let go of me and started to walk off towards the woods surrounding the park.

"Michael?! Hey, what are you doing?"

"You don't hear that?" he said, but he kept walking further away from me.

His figure was starting to disappear from my sight, so I ran to get closer to him. But I wasn't fast enough. The darkness consumed him and I was left alone. It started to get colder and the closer I got to the woods the darker and scarier it got. This couldn't be happening right now. Reaching the edge of the woods I try peering through the shrubs and trees that blocked my sight. I really didn't want to go in there.

"Michael! Come on, this isn't funny," I say, too absorbed in my own thoughts on what to do. I touch something that didn't feel like a branch. I look down to see a snake as dark as the night sky. I scream jumping away from the slithery creature into something hard. I turn around to see Michael, a cheeky smile on his face. Instead of yelling at him, I grab and pull him in a hug.

"I was so worried about you. I thought you were hurt. You scared me!"

"I thought you didn't get scared."

"I didn't really mean it! That doesn't mean you have to scare the living crap out of me. Don't get me started on the— "

His fingers touched my cheek and calmly caresses my cheek. I shut my mouth, not expecting the sudden action. His other hand grabbed my waist to pull me closer. Our faces were only a few inches apart, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. This was all so new to me I didn't know what to do. He seemed to realize that and took the first step. When our lips met, at that moment, I knew I would be forever his and nothing was going to change that. Parents always say that your first love won't be your last, but I disagree. I may have only known him for a few months, but his hold on my heart was beginning to tighten. I was at his mercy and he knew it.

I was slowly losing air so I broke the kiss to take a breath. I took my arms and wrapped them around his waist laying my head on his chest. He was my first kiss, to me this was an achievement. Yet, one question was at the forefront of my mind.

"Why?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, Chenoa."

"But why me? You could have any girl. I'm not special."

"You are special to me. And that is all that matters."

"Then what does that make us?" I ask, mentally facepalming myself. That was a stupid question to ask.

"This means that your mine and no one else can have you. If any man lays their eyes on you or even touches you in a way I don't like then I'll personally see to that they are dealt with," he said, a sinister smile on his face.

"Really?"

He chuckles and moved some hair out of my face. There was meaning behind his words that made me question him, but I left it alone not wanting to be annoying. We stayed in each other's arms not letting each other go at all. As the night grew colder I began to shiver a little, but Michael's body heat kept me somewhat warm.

"We should head back home it's getting late," I say, unlatching my arms from his body.

"Yes, I shall escort you back. So no snakes can come after you," he teased.

I playfully hit him as we walk back to our designated houses. We said our goodbyes, but not without giving each other a quick kiss. I went inside my home and went straight to my window to see him walk home. I silently screamed and did a little dance. Man, I was such a girl.

After changing into some pajamas I left my room to go check on mom. I grabbed the doorknob pushing the door slowly open to see my mother sound asleep. Her hands were tightly wrapped around a photo of my father in his younger days. I sigh, closing her door lightly so she wouldn't wake up. My father died when I was three years old in some accident. My mother never disclosed what it was, but she told me he was always with us. I was young so I didn't understand what she meant by that, but when I got older I started to see glimpses of my father throughout the house. I would tell my mother about seeing my father and she would always smile and pat my head.

I closed the door to my bedroom and flop on my bed. I put my legs under the blankets and wiggle around to get comfy. Turning on my nature music and I lay my head on my pillow closing my eyes.

Opening my eyes I look to see that I am not in my bedroom anymore. There was moonlight shining through the trees and wind blowing furiously. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing here, but I knew it was a dream. Standing up I dust leaves and pieces of sticks off myself. I could barely see anything through the trees, the darkness was all that was there the only source of light was from the moon.

Then there was this hissing coming from behind me. I instantly knew what creature was behind me and started running the opposite direction. I jumped over logs and pushed through trees branches knowing the creature was on my heels. I tripped over a tree root and fell face forward in the dirt. I groan and push myself to get back up, but it was too late. I could sense the snake was only a few feet behind, so I turn around to face it. The snake started to form into a male figure made of black mist. It reached its hand to me and I crawled back into a tree putting my hands up to shield myself. A sudden warmth emitted from my hands, looking up I see beams of white light were coming out of my hands.

The dark figured roared in pain and lunged itself at me. I pushed my hands forward the light growing stronger and brighter. The figure dissipated right in front of me and the black mist of the creature seeped into the ground disappearing. After the dark creature disappeared the trees started to fall and were consumed by the ground. All of the vegetation around me had vanished into thin air. I was now in a desert. What in heaven's name am I doing in a desert?

I caught the sounds of what resembled an eagle. My attention is taken to the skies and above me, I see a convocation of eagles. They each dived down making a circle around me. Their wings were all spread out touching each other. Everything was still and quiet. None of them made a single noise and were all staring at me. One of them broke from the circle and made its way towards me. I stood completely still not knowing what was going to happen. I kneeled in front of the bird watching it closely. This eagle was different from the others. It was bigger in size and its feathers were a darker shade of brown. The eagle's eyes were a golden amber color like mine. The one person that I could think of that had this eyes color is not in this world anymore.

"Father?"

The eagle made a noise as if confirming my statement. All I could do was smile. I looked around and truly saw who all of these eagles were. They were my ancestors. I brought my attention back on my eagle in front of me. We stared at each other from some time and I could feel the emotions radiating off of him. He was happy to see I could tell, but also sad.

"It's time."

His wings raised in the air and he lunged at me flying straight into my chest. An ear piercing scream shriek emits from my throat as I watched all of them enter my body. Before long there was a power that surged through my body. I laid in the sand in paralyzed and in pain.

I awoke from my dream screaming to the top of my lungs. My hands went straight to my chest. There were rapid footsteps coming from the other end of the all. The door swung open hitting the wall. My mother stood in the doorway with her gun in hand, ready to shoot. She looked around the room checking my closet before coming to me.

"Chenoa! What's going on sweetheart?"

"I-I met father. Then there was this pain in my chest," I say, still feeling the lingering pain in my chest.

My mother sat the gun down on the bed, grabbing both my hands saying," Baby. There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, mom?"

"You have abilities that are beyond scientific understanding or the laws of nature."

I stare at her absolutely puzzled by what she was talking about, but then I remember that I could sense other people's energy. Is this what she meant by abilities? Then it snapped, my mother knew all along that I had these "gifts".

"Wait, so you knew all about— "

"Yes, I knew about you sensing energy before you even figured it out. Your father knew one day your powers would awaken, but he didn't tell me it was going to happen like this."

"What? Mom, I'm so confused about what's happening to me."

"Sweetheart, I'll explain everything in the morning. You need to rest. Take the day off tomorrow and we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay"

She left my room closing the door behind her. I laid back down staring at the ceiling. The events of the dream running through my mind. My mind trailed back to the dark creature that attacked me in the forest. I push the image from my mind and locking it away so I wouldn't have to look at it again. I drifted off to sleep once again, dreaming of nothing.

Immediately I sit up and see the sun shining through the curtains and the gentle sounds of birds outside. Everything that happened last night never left my mind. I needed to know what that dream meant and get some answers out of my mom. Swinging my legs out of bed I put on my fluffy slippers and stretch. Making my way to the door I open it with a sense of determination. Mom has a lot of explaining to do.

I move down the stairs as fast as I could making sure I didn't trip and fall to my death. The kitchen came into view and I could see my mother sipping tea like she did every morning. Her face covered in worry as if something bad was soon to happen.

"Mom."

She looked at me setting her tea down on the island and smiled saying, "Chenoa, sit down. We need to talk,"

I did as I was told, sitting on one of the island chairs. I waited for her to explain, but she seemed like she was trying to find the words to start off. Mom took a deep breath and folded her hands together.

"Chenoa. What happened last night?"

"I was dreaming about being in a dark forest and this demon like creature coming after me. I was backed into a corner and I held up my hands to block the creature, but then it suddenly disappeared into thin air. Then the forest seeped into the ground and sand covered the land. There were these eagles that surrounded me. One of them was...I mean I believe it was Dad." I respond. My mother stared at me not surprised one bit by what I told her. It was like she knew everything. Taking another deep breathe she grabbed my hands in hers.

"You come from a long line of shamans and priestesses. Your father was a shaman and he had incredible abilities that not most shamans had. I, on the other hand, came from a family of priestesses. Your father and I fell in love, we wanted to start a life with each other, because he was my soulmate." she explained, smiling as if she remembered something good from her past.

"What does this have to do with me?"

Mom sighed saying, "The day you were born something amazing happened. There was this beautiful white dove that was at our window. I thought it was just a coincidence that a dove would on our window. But your father thought otherwise, he said it was a message from the divine. That you were important in some way. However, I didn't really understand so I left it be. Three years later your father died from unnatural causes. And then you started to show of having powers. You were moving things with your mind, seeing the future, and even talking to animals. I knew I had to keep your powers hidden from other people and those who would try to use your gifts for evil. So I used my powers to bind yours until it was time for you to know about them. Yet, it seems your father had other plans. He himself awakened them, there must be a reason though I am not sure."

After listening to my mother's speech it took me a minute to comprehend what she said. I was some magical child that was important somehow but didn't know what for. But surprisingly I was calm. In all honesty, I was completely excited and couldn't wait to learn more.

"Then what is my purpose?"

"Your purpose will become clear to you, Chenoa. All I know is that you're going to do something great and I'll be proud of you always."

I got off my seat and hugged my mother. We hugged each other for quite some time not letting go of each other. If I was meant for something great then I needed to be ready for it. Though the problem is, I don't know where to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Indulgence**

It's been a year since that fateful night with Michael and I've been spending every moment I can with him. He makes me the happiest and I just feel a gravitational pull towards him. Like he was my Soulmate. For the past year, I've been dreaming more frequently about witches and warlocks and fighting the same dark creature from my first dream. Each time happening in a different place and time.

Since today marks the first day of spring what better way to spend than doing some spring cleaning. My room looks as if a hurricane passed through and I was left to pick up the pieces. The process of cleaning and reorganizing the room took a great amount of time and physical power. After what seemed like an hour of nonstop cleaning and organizing, I finally finished. A wave of exhaustion hits me making me flop down on my bed, unable to move. I hear my mother's footsteps come up the stairs and stop at my door.

"What's up, mom?"

"Come to the garden," she said. "I need to tell you something."

I let out a breath of air and sit up. I slip my feet into my fuzzy slippers and head downstairs to the garden. I slide the back door open and automatically feeling the heat from the sun. It is a nice day outside. Mom was sitting on a pillow in the middle of our garden. I sat in front of her, wondering what she wants to tell me. Her eyes are closed, and her breath is slow.

"Chenoa you are a powerful being. A gift from the divine. It's time for you to learn how to use your powers and fulfill your destiny. I am sending you to a school that will help you take control. They are coming to pick you up in an hour I need you to pack your things," she spoke.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"The place I'm sending you is Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, they are a school of witches. They will help you better than I can. Trust me Chenoa."

I look at her for a few minutes. I nod and get up from my spot on the ground and go to pack my things. My mother's words play in my mind over and over. I don't know how I feel about leaving her. I'm scared.

Then suddenly, I think of Michael. I curse silently and run out of my house to talk to Michael. I knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door opens and there stands Michael. I smile and hug him. He stood there for the moment processing what is happening. His arms wrap around my waist.

"Chenoa, what is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you and talk to you about something."

I look at him and he looks at me. The man was gorgeous. He pulls me into the house and closes the door behind me. He grabs my face and kisses me. I melt into his kiss, almost forgetting what I had to tell him. I break away from his lips, taking a few breaths.

"Michael I'm leaving."

He looks at me confused," What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be away for a while— "

"What? Why?"

"I'm doing some extra research for my job to get promoted," mentally facepalm, nice lie Chenoa.

"When will you be back?"

I smile, "Soon. I will come back. I could never be away from you for too long."

"I have something for you, wait here!"

Michael runs off into the living room to get something. I peek around the corner to see what he is doing. He grabbed a box from the table and turns around hiding the object behind his back. I grin, wondering what is behind his back.

"Whatcha got there hun?"

"I gift for my queen."

He pulls a black box from behind him and opens it in front of me. There before me is a beautiful black heart-shaped necklace with leaf designs. I am completely shocked by it. I look at him, his face was glowing and smiling.

"Michael, it's beautiful. Is it for me?"

"Of course, silly it's for you."

He takes the necklace out of the box and I turn around so that he can put it on me. I feel the cold metal meet my skin, sending goosebumps down my chest. Once it was on, I turned around to look at him.

Michael stares at me with a shine in his eyes. I wonder what he is thinking about? Though something did bug me about the necklace. It looks expensive.

"Michael I can't thank you enough—"

Just before I could finish my sentence, he grabs my hands and stares me down. My words were caught in my throat. There is this overwhelming energy coming from that makes me nervous. What's going on?

Michael speaks, "Chenoa I know we've only been together for a year now, but I can't think of a life without you by my side. As my queen."

I smile when he calls me his queen. He calls me the most beautiful pet names that I love. One day he'd call me his queen and the next I would be his angel; however, he only calls me that when he is in a sarcastic mood.

Confusion clear on my face, I ask, "What are you saying?"

"Will you marry me?"

At that moment complete and utter shock consumed me. Did he just ask me to be his wife? Who would want to marry me? I'm boring and a complete nerd, especially when it comes to Star Wars. My true colors show then.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful wife."

I smile, having a newfound sense of courage. "Yes! I'll marry you."

We hugged each other tightly. I couldn't believe I was going to get married. How will I explain this to mom?

 **Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for another chapter of this story to come out. Life got in the way for a while and I didn't want to come back with nothing prepared. Just to clarify a few things. I will be continuing the story, however, the chapters will take a little longer to come out due to me trying to edit and fix grammar to the best of my ability. I'm not as good as some writers out there, but I try my best and continue to grow.**

 **I do have some good news though. After the release of Mortal Kombat 11 (I absolutely love the franchise. Scorpion is hubby) I will be releasing a Mortal Kombat fanfiction that will be on this website and AO3. However, I won't be posting until it is finished and then I'm going to work on its sequel.**

 **WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7 OF INDULGENCE!**


End file.
